


Strange fish

by casualkidtragedy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualkidtragedy/pseuds/casualkidtragedy
Summary: Twitter prompt: "Beets/Leek merman/human encounter"
Relationships: Beets/Riku | Leek (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Strange fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jung_anders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_anders/gifts).



Beets was a fisherman living dangerously close to the merciless waves of the sea. Others often criticised his reserved nature, since he barely talked to anyone besides selling what he caught.  
But one day, something big got stuck in his net, almost knocking over his boat. It's skin and fin had a dark green colour, its scales shined like metal under the morning sun. It seemed the odd fish had a violent past: there were some deep scars around what he thought as the middle of that strange thing. The rest was covered by smaller fishes.

He grabbed it curiously and pulled the strange fish into his boat to see it better. To his utter shock, it had a human-like torso, the only difference was some scales here and there.

"Please, don't eat me! I'm a sentient being, just like you!"

Beets froze for a second.

"Did you just..."

"Yes, I am talking. And I can show you the treasures of the sea, if you don't hurt me!"

Beets was torn. Strange fishes were often sold for a higher price. But it was talking! But merman aren’t real! Are they? What’s this creature?

"If you take me from the sea, I will die within a few hours." the creature continued his speech. "My name is Leek. I should say nice to meet you, but getting caught up in a fishing net is not the most pleasurable experience."

The fisherman frowned a little but helped to free Leek's hands. His nails were pointy and seemed sharp. Judging by the voice of the other, he assumed that Leek is male, although his delicate form suggested otherwise. But his chest was flat... 

"What's your name, kind stranger?" the creature from the sea asked, taking a good look at the other.

"Beets."

The merman nodded to himself with a small smile.

"I see, you're not the one to talk."

"If I let you go, don't get caught up in my nets again. Or else I will sell you to whoever pays the most."

Leek let out a small chuckle.

"Let me give you something."

Leek jumped out of the boat and disappeared in the dark sea water. Beets just sighed, thinking about what happened. He should keep this to himself. No one ever would believe such a story.  
Leek reappeared and threw a palm sized gold coin in his lap.

“If you have trouble on the sea, just toss it back to the water and think of me. Or sell it to whoever pays the most. Your choice.”

Leek disappeared in the furious waves of the sea soon after. Beets decided to go back to his hut before the storm got worse.

He couldn’t forget that day. Was it his imagination? Did it really happen? The gold coin in his pocket helped a little to convince himself, he hadn't lost his sanity yet.


End file.
